seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Pearls
Black Pearls is a Special Mini Event in the Seekers Notes: Hidden Mystery game. The Challenge asks Players to find a Black Pearl in the scene while exploring Hidden Object Locations. It is one of 4 standard Mini Events that the game periodically rolls out during the monthly Special Event Updates. First introduced to the game in an August 2016 Update, the Black Pearls challenge is presented with the chance to win unique rewards. How to Play Black Pearls Tutorial 1.png|Black Pearls Tutorial Black Pearls Tutorial 2.png|Find in location Black Pearls Tutorial 3.png|Before time runs out This special mini-event challenge is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days to complete this challenge and win the special rewards by collecting a certain amount of Black Pearls. Black Pearls are hidden in each of the Hidden Object Locations, one Black Pearl per location. Remember to find the hidden Black Pearl before time runs out! Please note that the Black Pearls cannot be discovered using a tool such as the Eyeglass or Lightning in a Bottle. The Challenge rewards consist of : * an Energy Booster * a Talisman * a Chest Gallery of Black Pearl Locations NOTE: Each location may not have all the possible locations marked Alley Black Pearls.png|Alley Black Pearl Locations Antique Shop Black Pearls.png|Antique Shop Black Pearl Locations Ballroom Black Pearls.png|Ballroom Black Pearl Locations Banquet Hall Black Pearls.png|Banquet Hall Black Pearl Locations Boudoir Black Pearls.png|Boudoir Black Pearl Locations Bungalow Black Pearls.png|Bungalow Black Pearl Locations Cafe Black Pearls.png|Cafe Black Pearl Locations Candy World Black Pearls.png|Candy World Black Pearl Locations Circus Black Pearls.png|Circus Black Pearl Locations City Bridge Black Pearls.png|City Bridge Black Pearl Locations Clock Tower Black Pearls.png|Clock Tower Black Pearl Locations IMG_5491.JPG|Clothing Store Black Pearl Locations Conservatory Black Pearls.png|Conservatory Black Pearl Locations Cozy House Black Pearls.png|Cozy House Black Pearl Locations DarkForestBlackPearls.png|Dark Forest Black Pearl Locations Dark Square Black Pearls.png|Dark Square Black Pearl Locations Docks Black Pearls.png|Docks Black Pearl Locations IMG_5503.JPG|Dressing Room Black Pearl Locations Enigma House Black Pearls.png|Enigma House Black Pearl Locations Fair Black Pearls.png|Fair Black Pearl Locations Fall House Black Pearls.png|Fall House Black Pearl Locations Farm Black Pearls.png|Farm Black Pearl Locations Flower House BPs.png|Flower Hall Black Pearl Locations Flower Shop Black Pearls.png|Flower Shop Black Pearl Locations Garden Black Pearls.png|Garden Black Pearl Locations Gift Office Black Pearls.png|Gift Office Black Pearl Locations Gloomy House Black Pearls.png|Gloomy House Black Pearl Locations 29D23EB7-1D56-41AF-88A8-A760C384C6F1.jpeg|Golden Harbor Black Pearl Locations Grotto Black Pearls.png|Grotto Black Pearl Locations House of Toys Black Pearl.png|House of Toys Black Pearl Locations Hunter's House Black Pearls.png|Hunter's House Black Pearl Locations IMG_5444.JPG|Laboratory Black Pearl Locations Lair Black Pearls.png|Lair Black Pearl Locations Library Black Pearls.png|Library Black Pearl Locations Marketplace.jpeg|Marketplace Black Pearl Locations Mayor's House Black Pearls.png|Mayor's House Black Pearl Locations MayorsOffice.jpeg|Mayor's Office Black Pearl Locations MS Black Pearls.png|Memory Square Black Pearl Locations Mill Black Pearls.png|Mill Black Pearl Locations 2F92A257-9CF6-492D-8AF5-6C4846B17694.jpeg|Mine Black Pearl Locations Mirror Hall Black Pearls.png|Mirror Hall Black Pearl Locations Moon Court Black Pearls.png|Moon Court Black Pearl Locations Museum Black Pearls.png|Museum Black Pearl Locations Newsroom Black Pearls.png|Newsroom Black Pearl Locations 011CE68B-89E8-487F-ABE0-8C9393AC7849.jpeg|Night Street Black Pearl Locations Observatory Black Pearls.png|Observatory Black Pearl Locations OldSquare.jpeg|Old Square Black Pearl Locations Old Well Black Pearls.png|Old Well Black Pearl Locations Perfumery-BlackPearls.png|Perfumery Black Pearl Locations Photo Studio Black Pearls.png|Photo Studio Black Pearl Locations Playground Black Pearls.png|Playground Black Pearl Locations Poets Square Black Pearls.png|Poets Square Black Pearl Locations Pool Black Pearls.png|Pool Black Pearl Locations Pottery Black Pearls.png|Pottery Black Pearl Locations Sakura Bank Black Pearl.png|Sakura Bank Black Pearl Locations Sakura Garden Black Pearls.png|Sakura Garden Black Pearl Locations School Black Pearls.png|School Black Pearl Locations Shack.jpeg|Shack Black Pearl Locations Ship Black Pearls.png|Ship Black Pearl Location Snowy Yard Black Pearls.png|Snowy Yard Black Pearl Locations Theatre Black Pearls.png|Theatre Black Pearl Locations Time House Black Pearls.png|Time House Black Pearl Locations Train Station Black Pearls.png|Train Station Black Pearl Locations TreasuryPearls.jpg|Treasury Black Pearl Locations Tree House Black Pearls.png|Tree House Black Pearl Locations theVeranda.jpeg|Veranda Black Pearl Locations Villa Black Pearls.png|Villa Black Pearl Locations Winter Park Black Pearls.png|Winter Park Black Pearl Locations Wish Fountain Black Pearls.png|Wish Fountain Black Pearls Locations Wonderpark Black Pearls.png|Wonderpark Black Pearls Locations Previous Black Pearls Mini Events Below is a list of the previous Black Pearls mini-event challenges in the game. * March 21, 2019 * February 19, 2019 * December 26, 2018 * September 14, 2018 * August 2, 2018 * June 27, 2018 * January 15, 2018 * November 14, 2017 * October 16, 2017 * September 10, 2017 * August 21, 2017 * July 24, 2017 * June 29, 2017 * May 30, 2017 * April 20, 2017 * March 24, 2017 * February 27, 2017 * September 23, 2016 * August 18, 2016 Category:Updates Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough